Jealousy
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 11/?: This is the eleventh story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Jealousy

**Pairing(s):** Tulio/Miguel and mentions of unrequited Chel/Tulio

**Fandom(s):** Road to El Dorado

**Words:** 594

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Fluff and Yaoi and slight hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tulio or Miguel.

**Summary:** Chel really needs to learn to keep her hands off of his man.

-0-

Miguel couldn't believe his eyes, anger and shock and slight hurt filling him to the brim. Chel and Tulio, his Tulio, were kissing; well actually... Chel was currently all over Tulio, it looked like she was suffocating him from where Miguel was standing.

Narrowing his eyes, he did the only thing he thought was appropriate: he cleared his throat. And they broke away looking like two teens caught in the shadows of an alley by a very angry parent. Well, actually, Chel looked like a cat that just caught the canary and Tulio looked so panicked and guilty and sick, it almost lessened the anger and hurt that Miguel felt bubbling in his chest.

After a hard staring contest, in which Tulio was the first to look away within seconds, Chel cleared her own throat and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, straightening her clothes a little, in show. "I... I'll just go..."

When she left, brushing past Miguel with a smug, all-knowing smirk, Tulio glanced back up at Miguel and this time Miguel was the first one to look away. "Miguel..." Tulio choked out when Miguel turned away. "Miguel... Please don't go... Miguel...! Miguel!"

* * *

Miguel managed to avoid Tulio for a week before he couldn't take it anymore. He really hated being away from his partner, his best friend, his... lover... and he couldn't stand acting this way toward him, knowing that it hurt Tulio.

Or... maybe it didn't hurt him as much as he thought.

Miguel growled, tensing up when he saw Chel, Chel and... and Tulio...!

Though, instead of running away this time, he marched straight over to the two of them, heart set on what he was going to do before all this started. "Oh, Tulio~!" He sang out, unable to help it and he saw with glee how Tulio's head snapped in his direction, eyes wide; Chel's own head turned toward him and her eyes narrowed.

"Mi-" Tulio barely got to finish saying the blonde's name before he was tugged away from Chel and into a harsh kiss, "mmf!"

Chel stared at them wide-eyed when Tulio didn't hesitate to participate in this kiss, his arms circling around Miguel's waist, tugging the younger man against him. It only made things worse when Miguel opened his eyes and stared at her with a glint in his eyes. She huffed and turned around sharply, knowing she'd lost the battle this time.

When Tulio broke the kiss, panting, he opened his eyes and smirked at Miguel. "Not that I'm complaining, but what has brought this on, Darling?" He questioned softly, slightly out of breath and Miguel returned the smirk, though his eyes narrowed.

"You owe me, Tulio," he said, sharp and Tulio's eyes widen just a little.

"If I recall, love, it was you who ignored me for a whole week..." Miguel cast his gaze to the ground before looking back up at Tulio with his eyes narrowed further, slight hurt and anger showing in them and Tulio sighed, nodding his head. "Alright, how about this..." he paused and gave Miguel a little kiss before continuing, "dinner and then we can go back to enjoy a little dessert," he smirked when Miguel's eyes lit up, "how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan, though... Tulio," he purred and the raven raised an eyebrow with a knowing look, "you know I like dessert before dinner."

Tulio gave a hearty chuckle and leaned down and kissed Miguel with all he had, not saying a word in response. He didn't need to anyway.

* * *

Eleventh one in the collection(...)~ Next one is for Pewdiecry and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
